Boys In Blue
Boys In Blue is the eleventh mission of ''The Warriors'' video game. The level follows The Warriors in Pelham as they battle a wheelchair-bound Turnbull AC's lieutenant named Birdie. Gangs * The Jones Street Boys * The Gramercy Riffs * The Rogues * The Turnbull AC's * The Warriors * The Cops * Workers * Pelham * Hobos * Vagrants * Bartenders Summary *The Cops locked Pelham down after one of their own got wasted. Fox and Snow were scoutin' at the Riffs' Gambling Club, make sure they're alright. *Fox and Snow are at the Red Devil bar. The streets are locked down, take the sewers. *Fox and Snow took a beating from Birdie and the ACs. Find Birdie and wreck him. Story *Date: June 30, 1979 *Time: 11:49 pm *Place: Pelham *Days until meeting: 12 At The Warriors' hangout, the gang hear on the radio that a cop has been wasted in Pelham and a "gang curfew" is in effect. Fox and Snow are scouting in Pelham, so Warlord Cleon sends Cochise, Vermin and Cowboy to check up on their condition. The cutscene that follows this then reveals that it is Luther and the Rogues that are responsible for the cop's death. Upon their arrival at the Pelham Subway Platform, the Warparty finds that the train station is lockdown. The Warriors throw a member of the Turnbull AC's in front of an oncoming train in order to get the cops' attention; when the cops come down to the platform to investigate, The Warriors make their way to the Riffs' gambling club. Cochise asks the Riff on the door if he's seen any other Warriors, but the Riff wants payment for his answer. After collecting money from various sources in Pelham, The Warriors return to the gambling club, where the Riff informs them that when the cops raided the club, everyone fled to the Red Devil. The Riff suggests that The Warriors travel through the sewer system, though they must first locate a set of bolt cutters. After cutting into the sewers, The Warriors recruit several hobos to help them, before battling a group of Turnbull AC's. After defeating the AC's, The Warriors continue on through the sewers and overhear a wheelchair-bound Turnbull lieutenant named Birdie talking about how he wasted two gang members earlier. Shortly after this, the Warparty comes across a wasted Fox and Snow. After they are revived with flash, Fox and Snow explain that when the cops raided the Riffs' gambling club and everyone fled to the Red Devil, they followed them. However, Birdie soon set a group of Turnbull AC's on The Warriors, and they were wasted. Cochise tells Cowboy to take Fox and Snow back to Coney Island, and get some Warriors reinforcements down to Pelham. After a wait, Ajax arrives with several New Bloods. The reinforced Warparty enters the Red Devil and wastes all of the Turnbull AC's inside, including the resident band, the Angry Cocks. The bartender then asks The Warriors to leave, telling them that Birdie is at the local refinery. Arriving at the refinery, The Warriors find Birdie talking to his brother and several more construction workers. When Cochise announces The Warriors' arrival, Birdie draws a gun and The Warriors run for cover. However, a bridge collapses beneath them, which leaves Cochise behind. With Birdie shooting at them from behind cover, The Warriors must take turns throwing objects such as cans and bricks at Birdie. Eventually, Birdie is knocked to the edge of a ledge, and a final thrown object knocks him over the edge. Cochise tells Birdie he can crawl to Coney if he wishes to retaliate, before the Warparty leaves Pelham. A cutscene then takes place in the Riffs' hangout. As Cyrus takes the Riffs through a set of Martial Arts drills, he is informed that The Warriors have wasted Birdie and that the Turnbull AC's are looking for revenge. However, Cyrus is adamant that the AC's should not be allowed to retaliate and tells the informer to keep track of The Warriors' movements. Walkthrough *Characters: P1-Cochise P2-Vermin *High Score: 9000 *Bonus: 1 *Soldiers: 10 *Arenas: 3 (A) Go up to the Bulls under the bridge. Bop with them and throw one into the oncoming train. (B) Once the cops start coming down, you can hide in the shadows. The cops have a gang curfew so if they spot you they'll come for you. The best way to complete this mission is to use the shadows to your advantage. You can go into the store the back way to get some money and a flash. If your Warriors get arrested, loose the cops then wait for them to leave the area. You need to get to the Red Icon. The informant needs a certain amount of money. © When the informant gets the money, he'll tell you to get some bolt cutters. Follow the Icon to find the bolt cutters, then go back down to the train station. (D) As you run down the alleys, you will encounter a group of bums who, if you give them money, will join you. You can do this if you want but still follow the alleys to the Icon. Here you will encounter a few Bulls. Break through the door and continue to the Icon. (E) Take out the whole damn bar! Tell your Warriors to Wreck em' All and you do the same. The bartender will throw bottles at you so look out. Once all the Bulls are dead, the bartender tells you were to find Birdie. Follow the Icon to get to Birdie. Jump down into the Icon. (F) BOSS BATTLE *Birdie This battle can be difficult at points, but isn't impossible. Birdie has a gun and will use it. Things to keep in mind are: 1. He has a revolver, a six shot weapon, so attack him while he reloads. 2. When he's facing your Warriors, tell them to scatter; he'll shoot them if you don't. 3. You can find some flash on the ground. 4. You can hide behind the sheets of metal on the roof, or behind the wall furthest to the right. Using these tips, you can beat Birdie. Once he's knocked back, use one more throw to send him down. Bonus Objectives *Snuff out 3 burners. Script (Cut to the Warriors hanging around inside their hangout.) D.J.: Alright, we got the latest ratings comin' in from Pelham. It seems a boy in blue's been knocked off, and the fuzz ain't takin' too kindly to it. So get inside and stay off the streets. Cochise''' (to'' Cleon''):'' Hey, ain't Snow and Fox scoutin' up in Pelham? '''''Cleon: Yeah, I sent 'em up to the Riff's gambling club, heard Cyrus got somethin' big planned an' I wanted 'em to check it out. Cochise, take Vermin and Cowboy up to Pelham, if it's true that a cop got wasted, the fuzz is gonna be lookin' to hurt anybody wearin' colors. (Cut to Cochise, Vermin, and Cowboy on the Coney subway station as they enter the train to Pelham.) (Cut to Luther in a phone booth as two Rogues carry the dead body of a police officer.) Luther: Yeah, yeah I got one now. No, no, no... we won't be takin' the heat. Yeah. (Luther pulls out a gun from his vest and points it to the head of Cropsy.) Luther''' (laughing):'' Stick 'em up, man! '''''Cropsy: What're you thinkin' man? Fuck off! (Luther stands in front of Cropsy with the gun still pointed at his head. Cropsy slowly backs away.) Luther: Boom! It's over! (Cropsy spots the two Rogues who were carrying the dead police officer walk towards him as they dropped the dead police officer in a hidden spot.) Cropsy: Yeah great, but what about the body? Somebody'll find it. Luther: You worry too much man, we got time. Besides, we ain't takin' the blame, so RELAX! (Luther shoves Cropsy as he walks away with his fellow Rogues still standing there.) Luther''' (turning around):'' LET'S GO! (Cropsy and the other two Rogues follow him.) '''''Pelham, 11:49 pm, June 30, 1979, 12 days before the meeting. (Cut to two armed police officers handcuffing a Turnbull AC.) Unnamed Turnbull AC #1: What the fuck man? I didn't do shit, and you're fuckin' busting my ass! Unnamed Police Officer #1: Shut up! You ain't gonna talk your way outta this one! (After the two armed police officers handcuff the Turnbull AC, they lift him on his feet and drag him away.) Unnamed Turnbull AC #1: You fucking bastards. I'm tellin you I didn't do a Goddamn thing!! Unnamed Police Officer #2: Keep your mouth shut! (A short distance away, five Turnbull AC's are witnessing the Turnbull being handcuffed but are stopped by three more police officers.) Unnamed Turnbull AC #2: C'mon! Why don't you try it on me you PIG FUCK! Unnamed Police Officer #3: STAND BACK! STAND BACK! Unnamed Turnbull AC #3: You wanna fuck with the BULLS? (All five Turnbull AC's try and bum-rush through the three police officers, but are pushed further back.) Unnamed Police Officer #4: CEASE AND DESIST! YOU FUCKIN' HEAR ME?!?! CEASE AND DESIST IMMEDIATELY! (Down below on the subway station platform, Cochise, Vermin, and Cowboy are watching what is happening.) Vermin: Cops got the station locked. How're we gonna get out? (Cochise spots three Turnbull AC's a little further down the platform.) Cochise: Hey, you see them dudes? If one of 'em was to get hit by that train, them cops would have to come down here an' open up this station. You dig? (Cochise, Vermin, and Cowboy brawl with the three Turnbulls on the platform and manage to throw one of them at the moving train.) (Cut to the three police officers.) Unnamed Police Officer #3: What the hell is goin' on down there! Unnamed Police Officer #4: I think someone just got hit by the train! Unnamed Police Officer #3: Let's go! (The three police officers head down to the station platform while Cochise, Vermin, and Cowboy hide.) (After the three police officers inspect the body of the Turnbull that was run over by the train, Cochise, Vermin, and Cowboy head over to the Riffs' gambling club.) Cochise''' (knocking on the door):'' Hey man, we lookin' for two of our Warriors, they inside? ''Unnamed Riff Bouncer (looking through the peephole):'' We closed. But if you wanna know the low-down, I gotta see you throw down some bread brotha. (After collecting $75, Cochise, Vermin, and Cowboy head back up to the Riffs' gambling club.) (Cut to Cochise knocking on the door as the Unnamed Riff Bouncer opens the door.) ''Cochise (holding the $75 in his hand):'' Yo man, we got the cash, now tell us what you know. ''Unnamed Riff Bouncer (taking the $75 from'' Cochise''):'' Check it. Everybody lit for the Red Devil when that cop got leveled. Now the streets is crawlin' with the heat. The sewers could get ya where ya need to go, but they locked though. You gonna need some cutters to find yo' brothas. (Unnamed Riff Bouncer heads back into the gambling club while Cochise, Vermin, and Cowboy grab the cutters, head to the subway station, and down to a locked gate that leads to the sewers.) (As Cochise, Vermin, and Cowboy venture through the sewers, they encounter a few hobos standing near fire barrels or sleeping.) '''''Unnamed Hobo #1: It ain't too smart for no one to go down this way, ya hear? Even little punks like you. I ain't kiddin', boy. Don't go down there, no way! Uh-uh. (Cochise, Vermin, and Cowboy attacks the hobo.) Unnamed Hobo #1: I'm just trying to warn you! Cochise: ''You can't warn me, motherfucker. I'm a Warrior! (Cochise kills the hobo, while continuing their adventure down through the sewers, Cochise, Vermin, and Cowboy encounter more hobos.) ''Unnamed Hobo #2''' (walking towards them):'' Hey man, if you give us a little cash, then maybe we'll hang around for a bit. Uh, fight for you even. (Eventually, Cochise, Vermin, and Cowboy make their way out of the sewers, encounter some Turnbull AC's, and wreck them.) (Cochise breaks through the doors leading to some sewage passageways and close to where Birdie is talking with a few Turnbull AC's.) (Cut to Birdie talking to a few Turnbulls AC's.) ''Unnamed Turnbull AC #4 (laughing):'' Man, you an' the boys laid a nice beatin' on those Warrior chumps Birdie. '''''Birdie: Of course I did you fuck! And I ain't even finished yet! When I get back there I'm gonna roll on their fuckin' nuts man, fuckin' A.C.'s man. Unnamed Turnbull AC #5''' (laughing and shoves Birdie's ''shoulder): Fuckin' nice, Birdie! ''Birdie (staring angrily at'' Unnamed Turnbull AC #5 and rolls towards him): What the fuck?!? Hey, why don't you use your goddamn good legs of yours and fetch me a fuckin' six pack. ''Unnamed Turnbull AC #5 (walks backing away):'' Okay Birdie, take it easy. ''Birdie (to the other two'' Turnbull AC's''):'' I got shit to do, man, and I need to get my buzz-on! '''''Unnamed Turnbull AC #4 (laughing): Fuck yeah! Cochise: I don't like the sound of that. Come on, let's keep movin'. (Cochise, Vermin, and Cowboy enter an abandoned building that leads to the Red Devil. Cochise spots Fox and Snow, beaten and bruised, rolling on the ground, and smashes a window open to check on them. Vermin gives Fox a hit of flash and Cowboy gives a hit of flash to Snow.) Snow''' (being helped by'' Cowboy to his feet): Oh shit man. ''Fox (being helped by'' Vermin to his feet): Those fuckin' bastard A.C.'s! ''Cochise (standing in front of them):'' What happened, who did this to you? '''''Snow: The Riffs' club got raided and everyone ran. So we followed the crowd up the Devil and this wheelchair-motherfucker gets his boys to lay into us, name's Birdie, a Turnbull lieutenant. Fox: We didn't find out nothin' about what Cyrus' got goin' down either. Cochise: Don't worry about it. Cowboy, take Snow and the Fox back to Coney and get some soldiers down here too. (Cowboy takes Snow and Fox back to Coney Island while Vermin and Cochise are standing around.) Vermin: So what do we do now? Cochise: We gonna wait. (Later, Cochise and Vermin are sitting outside the Red Devil when Ajax returns with a few other Warrior soldiers.) Ajax: So I hear you ladies need some help wasting a cripple! Cochise''' (standing up):'' His boys are partyin' it up in the Devil. Let's get in there. (Cut to really loud punk rock music being played by the Turnbull AC's band, the Angry Cocks. Everybody in the Red Devil is moshing out and drinking.) ''Cochise (kicking in the doors to the Red Devil):'' Where the fuck is Birdie? '''''Unnamed Turnbull AC #6: Fuck you. (Unnamed Turnbull AC #6 tosses a beer bottle and misses hitting Cochise's head.) (The Warriors trash the Turnbull AC's, the Angry Cocks, and everything else in the Red Devil except the bartender.) Cochise: That takes care of this shithole. Now where's Birdie? (Cochise and the Warriors walk up to the bartender.) Cochise: Where's the cripple?! 'Less you want us to burn this place to the ground! Bartender: No, no, no, no, no. Look, he hangs out with his brother at the refinery... Just please leave my bar alone, okay? Go! Ajax''' (holding a bat, slams it against the bar table):'' Shut up! (Cochise and the Warriors make their way down to the refinery where Birdie, his brother, and two other construction workers are talking and laughing.) '''''Birdie: Mothafuckin' lightweights they was, man. Wussin' out, cryin' for us to stop. Hahaha. Still gotta finish 'em off. Birdie's Brother: You roll over their nuts? You always do that shit! Birdie: Soon's I get back.... Cochise: Hey Birdie! We got some shit to settle with you! (The two construction workers walk away leaving Birdie and his brother alone.) Birdie: Huh? What the fuck? Birdie's Brother: Who the hell are these queers? Birdie: Mother-fucker! You Warriors shoulda let it go. Betcha think you can push me around 'cus of my... condition!? Well push this around you stupid pricks!!! (Birdie pulls out a gun from his pocket.) Birdie's Brother''' (walking away):'' Aw Birdie, not at my fuckin' work! ''Cochise (shoving all the'' Warriors out of the way): Everyone get outta here! (The Warriors cross a wooden bridge to safety, but after the Warriors cross, gets blown off by Birdie's bullets.) (While Birdie is hiding behind a generator, Vermin draws his fire by throwing bricks at him. While Birdie hides from Vermin, Cochise draws his fire by throwing beer bottles, bricks, and anything else he can throw. Eventually, Birdie rolls dangerously close to a ledge overlooking a railroad track and gets pushed by when a brick by Cochise hits him and causes him to fall backward.) '''''Birdie: Ow! Aaaaaaaaaaghh! Cochise: Yeah, you can crawl down to Coney if you got something to say, fool. C'mon, we're done here. Let's go. (The Warriors head back to Coney Island.) (Cut to Cyrus training some Riff members when a messenger interrupts him. Cyrus calls on Masai to complete the training while he has a word with the messenger.) Unnamed Riff Messenger: Birdie got wasted by some small time outfit from Coney, the A.C.'s are looking for retribution. Cyrus: No. There will be no retribution. Unity and peace, is what matters. What is the name of this outfit? Unnamed Riff Messenger: The Warriors. Cyrus: They aren't on our network, but I want you to keep an eye on them, they may prove useful. (Unnamed Riff Messenger exits as Cyrus turns towards Masai, who is continuing to train the Riffs.) DJ Reports If that track don't make you wanna lay it down, then you ain't got no soul, boppers. In the city tonight, we got word that Pelham was turned upside-down in a full-blown game of hide-and-seek. The boys in blue have caught their culprit and are sure he's... it. Although, they're still asking anyone with information to come forward. Good luck with that, fellas. But the requests don't stop there. The Turnbulls have been pleading with the Riffs to draw up a contract for an outfit that marched in and shut down the AC's set at the Devil. The same outfit is also being blamed for flipping the bird on the wrong side of the tracks. Unfortunately for the AC's, it don't look like Cyrus is sanctioning any type of retaliation at this time. This latest news is fueling rumors that the Gramercy Riffs have something big cooking. I guess we'll all just have to wait and see what it is. In Harlem, the grooves are getting hot as the Boppers' funky beats are starting to run up against the Hurricanes' relentless rhythm. This game is still way too close to call. And finally, boppers, Chinatown's Ghost has put his foot down and sent word about an impending martial arts demonstration with the Satan's Mothers. Careful, Mothers - these guys got moves and they know how to pump out their hits. Video Walkthrough Links GameFAQs Trivia * In one of the game over dialogues, The D.J. mentions the Turnbulls and The Satan's Mothers getting busted, but the Satan's Mothers aren't in the level - the JSB's are. * In the PS4 and updated PS3 releases, "I Love Livin' In The City" by Fear was removed, so "Love Is a Fire" is played instead during the boss battle with Birdie. * If you manage to handcuff all the police, you can roam freely. * If you enter the 'remove wanted' cheat code, the police will stop pursuing you, unless you or a Warrior attacks them. This also happens in missions 4 and 15. * After killing an AC with the train, another AC will say, "Fuck this! I'm goin' to The Red Devil!", and after following him to the sewer gate, he'll say, "Shit! It's fuckin' locked!"; this AC will always say these quotes in Hammer's voice, even if he has the character model of Nails or Smash. * If you wait in the shadows at the start of Checkpoint B, three riot cops will discuss the mutilated AC; ** Cop 1: "Aw, man... This guy got MANGLED. Think it was suicide?" ** Cop 2: "It looks part of an AC patch. There ain't much left, whoever it was went quick." ** Cop 3: "Ya don't ever get used to seein' a man's insides..." OR "He got creamed, that's for sure..." ** Cop 3: *VOMITS*… "This night just keeps getting worse." ** Cop 1: "Damn, you stay here, keep this area locked down. We'll go get backup." ** Cochise: *Whispers to Vermin and Cowboy* "Now's our chance; let's get over to the Riffs' gambling club and find our soldiers." Category:Missions